


Chocolate

by Raichana



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, prompt, valentines chocolate, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: Nishimura couldn’t help but pout as the final bell rang and everyone got ready to leave.This year was supposed to be different. This year he was supposed to get the one thing he desired above all else. Valentines day chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr user midgetgemlove: https://midgetgemlove.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also ended up basing it around a picture I did for valentines day that you can see here: http://raichana-artblog.tumblr.com/post/157241435964/misunderstanding-redbubble-patreon
> 
> It was pretty fun to write, i'm not used to working off prompts but hopefully you enjoy it!

Nishimura couldn’t help but pout as the final bell rang and everyone got ready to leave.

This year was supposed to be different. This year he was supposed to get the one thing he desired above all else. Valentines day chocolate.

He knew he was getting his hopes up in vain, the one girl he had his eyes on never seemed to look his way. She showed far more affection to his friends ugly cat then she ever had to him. He would have even been happy with some obligation chocolate but as the class emptied he knew his chance had passed and there was no chocolate in his future.

“Hey, you still in here moping?” Kitamoto waltzed in the room and slung his arm around Nishimura’s sullen shoulders. “come on, we have to head home... what if some girl is waiting by the shoe locker?” With surprising strength he helped his friend to his feet and led him to the almost completely empty front entrance.

 

However the scene in front of him was the last thing he had wanted to see.

“Natsume!” the small girl of Nishimura’s dreams called out to one of his friends. “here!” she held out a comically large bag of chocolate and then bent down to pick something up. Probably Natsume’s ugly cat that follows him everywhere.

“Taki?” Natsume sounded confused but caught the chocolate just in time.

He felt his heart sink. Of course she’d give him chocolate, It was difficult to compete with Natsume. He was decently tall with fair hair and golden eyes. The jerk didn’t even seem to realize how many of the girls had their eye on him. It just wasn’t fair.

 

Before he realized what he was doing he was off running, unable to stand by and watch the scene play out. “Natsume you idiot!” was all he cried out as he ran past at a speed that would make the track team take notice.

By the time he had stopped he found himself at their fishing spot. It was fairly remote so it wasn’t the worst place to mope. Still he couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. He knew getting jealous of Natsume wouldn’t accomplish anything. He knew he couldn’t help who Taki liked or didn’t like. However it still stung.

“Here you are” The angelic voice of Taki called out from behind him. “I had no idea you were so fast” she giggled and moved closer to him. “But I’m glad Kitamoto was right about where you would be... I would hate to have missed you” she smiled and held out a small bag with a cat shaped chocolate. “Here! I made one for everyone! Happy Valentines Day!”

It took all of Nishimura’s will power to not cry on the spot. He had gotten chocolate from the girl he liked. In his entire life this had never happened. “Thank you” was all he could manage to say before she was up and heading back towards the others.

“We are all heading to Natsume’s to have a chocolate party” She smiled. “you should come!”

The jerk had gotten enough chocolate to throw a party? He was going to pay! Nishimura would eat every morsel he could get his hands on!

The group all laughed and headed to Natsume’s house. Taki cuddling Natsume’s ugly calico the entire night and Nishimura occasionally stealing glances at the chocolate his crush had given him. Obligation or not it made him happy and made this silly holiday worth it.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late” Tanuma came into the room all smiles.  
  
Taki however let out a little squeak. “Tanuma! Oh I knew I forgot someone” everyone looked at her huge and now completely empty bag of chocolate. There was a pause before everyone burst out laughing.

“Chocolate...” Tanuma muttered sadly before sitting down and having a good time despite all the chocolate being gone.

 

Eventually everyone headed home. “White day is a month from now” Nishimura grinned to himself. “wonder what I could give her to have her look my way!” with that he headed home with a spring in his step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you have any prompts you want me to try feel free to leave a comment and i'll do my best!


End file.
